


A Magician Was a Different Matter Entirely

by TheDove



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell (TV), Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: M/M, Power Kink, Rare Pair, there's canon evidence in the book for this I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5758693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDove/pseuds/TheDove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wellington was so pleased with the road the magician had built that he started looking at him more, and decided he liked what he saw, he liked it very much. <br/>Mr Strange was a very good looking man, quite different from the necessarily rough soldiers he surrounded himself with, being a general and all, and was so refreshingly ... soft, still unscathed by the hardship of battle, so deliciously unused to the kind of affairs army men had, that his lordship believed he'd love to ... take a bite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Magician Was a Different Matter Entirely

**Author's Note:**

  * For [etave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etave/gifts).



> As a belated birthday gift for Etave , these two are a bit of a rare pair for me but I had some fun writing this :D

Wellington was so pleased with the road the magician had built that he started looking at him more, and decided he liked what he saw, he liked it very much.  
Mr Strange was a very good looking man, quite different from the necessarily rough soldiers he surrounded himself with, being a general and all, and was so refreshingly ... soft, still unscathed by the hardship of battle, so deliciously unused to the kind of affairs army men had, that his lordship believed he'd love to ... take a bite. 

It just so happened that one evening Strange had been needed to perform a certain magical feat in the general's lodgings but was taking so much time to get the spell right that everyone had left, leaving the two men alone in the room.  
It took the magician a few more minutes to complete the task, but when he finally did he was glowing with satisfaction and pride, a magical twinkle in his clear blue eyes.

"You look terribly pretty tonight Merlin." Wellington began, as Strange turned around to face him in bewilderment. "If I were alone with any other one of my men whom I thought looked particularly pretty, this would be the moment when I order him to do something for me" as to what that something might be, the tone in which the words were spoken left little to the imagination.  
"And my orders are never to be disobeyed”  
Strange swallowed hard and said nothing, still looking wide-eyed at the general.  
So he moved in closer and asked "Am I intimidating you Merlin?" 

Strange wasn't at all intimidated, as he maybe thought he should be, he was instead incredibly aroused and the evidence of it was clearly visible trough his breeches.  
This encouraged his lordship to move in closer still and begin to tug playfully at the magician's neckcloth.  
"But you are not a soldier Merlin, and I can't order you around and expect the discipline that comes with years of loyal service now can I? So it seems I can only /show/ you”  
In a moment Strange's neckcloth was on the floor and the general's mouth was on his neck. 

Strange had to lean against the wall for support because his knees had gone weak.  
Wellington began to bite him on the neck and the magician was astonished to find out that it was a most pleasurable thing to be bitten on the neck by the most powerful man in the British Army.  
"Do you like it?" he whispered in his ear, his voice barely a low growl, to which Strange could only respond with a deep long moan. 

Wellington was a powerful man, and Jonathan found himself irresistibly attracted to him precisely for his aura of control and, well, power. He had always been a little ashamed to admit it. Now that it seemed he was living one of his most forbidden fantasies he realised he should say something but was completely unable to, he could only groan with pleasure, head tilted back in ecstasy.

Wellington was enjoying the magician’s soft and unscarred skin against his own and tugging at those magnificent dark curls of his.  
He had already unfastened his breeches and grabbed his arse to pull him closer while still pressing him against the wall with the full weight of his body.  
He was enjoying the way Strange’s body responded to his touch; he wasn’t so eager to please as his subordinates were, nor was he competitive and playfully domineering as some of the former lovers who outranked him had been. Merlin was a man pleasurable to please, and his lordship could allow himself this one-time slip in his usual manner of conducting such affairs.

Strange was perfect to look at while he brought him off with his hand, the look on his face and the delectable sound he unsuccessfully tried to stifle were almost enough to bring Wellington off on his own too, if the magician, after catching his breath, hadn’t swooped downwards to finish the job before the general could say another word, and it wasn’t long before he let out a satisfied grunt and had to lean on the magician for support.

After that they stood there, arms wrapped around each other, until their breathing had slowed to a more natural pace.  
Wellington had not thought about what would happen next, was Strange going to refuse to look him in the eye ever again? Would his confidence be boosted by the encounter so much that he’d turn cocky and forget his place? He could always predict how a soldier would behave afterwards, but a magician was a different matter entirely.

He looked at Strange and saw he was elated.  
A smile never left his face as he dressed, as best as he could, quite similar to the smile he wore after accomplishing particularly arduous bits of magic.  
When he was fully clothed and ready to leave he faced the general once more, opened his mouth as if to say something, to thank him perhaps?, and then decided against it. Instead he cupped Wellington’s face in his hands and gave him one last parting kiss. Then he left, as happy as ever. 

Such a formidable person! Wellington thought, he should tell him some day.


End file.
